


Tibbs 4

by manicmea



Category: NCIS
Genre: Digital Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Photoshop, Slash, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Gibbs are about to be closer than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tibbs 4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiNozzos_Probie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiNozzos_Probie/gifts), [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts), [blackchaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/gifts), [NCISVU](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/gifts), [dietpunkfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietpunkfics/gifts), [Waldo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/gifts), [Blackghost7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/gifts), [SASundance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SASundance/gifts), [divakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divakat/gifts), [wereleopard58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/gifts), [TiffanyF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/gifts), [penumbria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/gifts), [Kimber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimber/gifts), [yasminakohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/gifts), [K9Lasko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9Lasko/gifts), [WritinginCT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/gifts), [jagfanatic (LustyLadyJane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustyLadyJane/gifts), [slashscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashscribe/gifts), [gjaneo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjaneo/gifts), [Jethny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/gifts), [Angelise (angelise7)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/gifts).



I have been reading far to much amazing slash stories or anything with these characters in lately. I ended up getting itchy fingers and I had to make my own art since I can't find much online that I googled. Please point me in the right direction if you know wonderful walls or downright amazing fan videos and of course more stories.  I am gifting this to a few authors which stories I love and would recommend there work. I can't gift everyone so I would highly check out my bookmarks and read stuff that I love too. 

More fanworks can be found @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
